Life As I Know It
by dreamsnmusic
Summary: What if Bella had been changed way before her time? What if instead of rosalie it was Bella who had been changed. Rated M for content and future lemons. Em/B, Ed/R, Car/Es, & Jas/A
1. Broken for the family

--**I dont own anything twilight, we all know who does--**

* * *

I remember the life I thought I was determined to have. Looking back maybe I was naive. But girls in my days had big dreams even if the dreams werent realistic. I blame my family for the ways I was accustomed to.

My mother had goals for me, since it wasnt the usual for spouses to divorce my parents were in a marriage that wasnt the best choice for them. They married because it was custom for couples who had a baby. If a man impregnated a female then they were forced into marriage. That is what happened to my parents. Now they got on each others' nerves. Always arguing when my father wasnt at work bringing in money for our family. My mother would babysit from home, and I'm beginning to think that is what pushed her to push me into getting married.

I had been dating a childhood friend when I got told I had to break it off. I loved him and dreamed to marry him one day when we were of age but that dream was crushed. My mother told me that dating a native boy wasnt the best for our family. I didnt understand why I wasnt allowed to love, and the fact that he was native american should have meant nothing. But we were pushed apart and my mother found me someone 'worthy' for my affections. I didnt want to marry him, he wanted me to be a princess in appearance and being in corsets was never my idea of fun.

James King, every woman wanted him to themselves but he only wanted my affection. I believed it was because I was one of the only females who didnt fall at his feet. Every day my mother made me dress in the best dressed and do my hair up in just a way to catch his attention. He took me on dates, he doted on me..he was even providing my family with money they needed during the dark times. I was used as a pawn in my mother's game to be wealthy and I couldnt deny her.

With my love sent away and kept from me I had no one to cast my attention to but this man who was attempting to buy my affections. He may have won over my family but I wasnt attracted to money. And if it wasnt for the need to help my family, I wouldnt be here right now I would have moved away and married the man I truly loved. But these were the cards I was dealt and I was doing just fine keeping my part of the deal. But slowly, after James knew I wouldnt be going anywhere, things changed. And it was one night in particular when my life as I knew it, was flipped upside down.

* * *

It was the night before our engagement party, everyone would be there. I was supposed to meet up with him tonight because he had requested it. I tried to fake illness but was told whatever it was that I had contracted was not bad enough to stop me from seeing my fiance. It was times like this that I truly disliked my mother. My father actually believed that I was falling for this man. I knew there was a reason i was a daddy's girl.

Walking towards James' home I spotted him and a group of his friends outside by his stables. It was his usual crowd, and I disliked them all.

"there's my princess" I heard James' voice slurring. One of his vices I had recently found out about. "come here Isabella"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, not only was is disrespectful but it was seen as unladylike. I walked over to him holding my dress to keep from stepping on it and risk it getting dirty in the dirt as I walked. As I approached I could see he must have been celebrating because not only was he drunk his friends were as well. He stepped close to me and I fought the gag in the back of my throat from the smell of the liquor on his breath.

"isnt she a sight?" He asked his friends as he grabbed my hand making me spin as if I was a trophy. "and pure. Never been touched in the ways only a husband should touch his wife"

Lies. I had in fact lost my virginity to my first love. But hadnt told my mother of the fact. So of course I was seen as virginal because I hadnt given my body to this man i was promised to. He reached his hand to the top of my breast that waas exposed from my dress. Running his knuckles over the flesh softly I shuddered in disgust internally. If I had done it externally he may have taken the shudder as delight when in fact it was me wanting to run from him.

"how do you know you'll enjoy your wedding night if you havent tested her James?" His friend Laurent smirked. He was a womanizer and had had many women in his lifetime.

"you know..Laurent you make a point" James said moving both hands up to cup my breasts through the fabric. "I have never even seen my future bride without clothing."

I gasped as he ripped my dress top down causing my breasts to become exposed almost fully. I tried to back up only to get grabbed from behind from his other friend Alex who chuckled lowly holding me in place. James licked his lips before pulling up the bottom of my dress and knealing to look up at my underclothes. I couldnt struggle because of the strength of Alex.

"let her go Alex" James spoke and I was almost relieved until he finished his statement. "you have to wait until i give word whether she is worth my bachelorhood or not"

I wanted to cry but fought against the tears as Alex released me and James grabbed me pulling me into the stables where his friends followed. I dont remember what order they went I just remember the pain. I didnt stay still waiting for each one to violate me I fought back and in return my body was beaten. I lay in the stables now with the door slightly ajar letting the cold winter air blow through freezing the blood that was on my skin. I could feel my consciousness slipping but was scared to close my eyes in fear of a return of one of the men. My heart was slowly beating and I knew I was near death. No one would find me, no one would know who did this to me and they would hurt another. If only I had more strength. I took a shaky breath and rolled to my side with all the energy I could muster up. If I could just get to the door and scream for help. Just maybe I could tell them who did this to me before i died. It felt like hours before I managed to pull my weak body to the doorway of the stables and managed to push the door open. The cold wind hit my face and I shuddered from the icy feeling.

"help" I whimpered. It sounded more like a whisper, the winds were louder than my voice. I cleared my throat and attempted again. "please help me"

I coughed and watched as blood hit the snow underneath me. I felt as if someone was sitting on me holding the air out of my lungs and i was dizzy. I couldnt even cry because I had no energy to do so. No one would find me. No one would-

"hello?"

My head lifted enough to see a blurry imaged of a man. He came to me quickly and when he touched me it felt of ice. Instead of recoiling from it I accepted it because it was the only person who would see me take my last breath. What would my last words be? I had to choose them wisely. He kept asking me questions that I couldnt answer. I couldnt use up my last breath on a simple answer that would mean nothing. He picked me up so effortlessly I wondered how it was possible. I was numb to any feeling so I couldnt feel the pain I knew I should be feeling and I closed my eyes trying to muster up my last words. I felt like I was flying now and knew I needed to get my words out quickly because I was being taken from earth.

"James King.." I whispered opening my eyes looking up at the pale man looking down at me. "dont let ..anyone ...die"

After I spoke the last words I gasped feeling my lungs collapse and welcomed the darkness that embraced me like a childhood blanket.


	2. A Mate?

--**I dont own anything twilight, we all know who does--**

* * *

Burning.

Why do I feel on fire? Its getting worse I want to scream.

Why cant I open my eyes?

Am I in hell?

What have I done to deserve this evil fate. I thought I was good to others. I guess I wronged in some way for me to go to hell rather than getting to heaven.

How long have I been burning? Its neverending. My eyes are so heavy, I feel as if I am being burned from under my skin. Please make it stop.

No no no its getting worse. My heart is racing.

Ah..finally. My toes are cool. Now my fingers. Maybe its over now. Its almost over.

No ..wait. NO. My chest! Kill me now. I cant deal with this torture. I'd do anything for this to stop.

My heart is going to jump out of my chest. It beats harder..faster. The fire burns hotter and hotter. At least my legs and arms..even my stomach is no longer burning. Just my chest. My heart.

And it stops. The fire. And my heartbeat..is still there? maybe

"Isabella?"

Who is that? God?

I open my eyes slowly and its so colorful. I hear a creek. It sounds so close.

"Isabella..can you speak to us?"

Ugh. Isabella. I've never liked being called by my full name. I glance over to see 3 people and a hiss escapes my lips as I sit up. What was that?

"we arent going to hurt you. Edward what is she thinking?" The blonde man asks.

I look to the guy he calls edward. I've seen him, we went to the same schooling area. I always thought he was strange. He's cute if you like the brooding type. Wait. Why did he ask Edward what I was thinking?

"I cant get a read on her Carlisle. SHe's..blank" Edward's voice is almost too musical for me. "why did you have to make her one of us? If I cant read her mind then I cant know what she is capable of"

I hissed again in frustration. Stupid boy. "what is going on?" I gasped. My voice is..different.

"Isa-"

"please call me Bella." I interrupted.

"ok well Bella, I found you. And I couldnt let you die. We are vampires" I scoffed. "I know its hard to believe but its true. I changed you. I didnt want you to die and your heart didnt want you to either. I hope you are not upset with me. But we need to let you hunt"

"hunt for..humans?" I asked knowing my face looked shocked.

"no Sweetie" I looked at the female who spoke. "I'm Esme. sweetheart we feed from animals. It lets us have real emotions and live as close to human life as we can. You must be thirsty right?"

I felt a slight burn in my throat but also a growl in my stomach. Thats..not..normal. I looked up at the shocked face and Carlisle sat by me grabbing my hand looking at me seriously.

"I knew something could happen. Bella..did you know you had been pregnant?"

I shook my head trying not to cry if it was possible.

"It seems..as if the child had a gene in it that stopped you from changing into the typical vampire. Like as of now..your eyes only have a red outline but are your original color in the center. We dont know what else to expect. We will need to see if you age, it seems as if you are half and half. So its possible you get the perks of vampire with the perks of humanity."

"what happened to the baby?" I asked. It had to have been Jacob's. The only man I had loved and shared my boddy with willingly.

"im sorry but it was lost during the assault" He gave me a sympathetic look.

"um..can I have some real food? Or do I need to hunt to?" I didnt know how this whole thing worked but I knew it was going to be strange.

"Edward will take you hunting. Please stay near. We arent sure if you will crave human blood or not and we dont need the risk" He explained and I stood up looking down at my body. Seems as if someone put clean clothes on me and for that I was thankful. I looked over at Edward and he frowned at me. What is his problem? I didnt feel the need to speak I smiled at both Carlisle and Esme before walking out of the door following Edward. If he was going to act as if I was a mistake I didnt want to speak to him

* * *

After watching Edward hunt I had caught a fox and my 'thirst' was quenched for the most part. I guess it had something to do with my particular type. Edward was distant, he was upset that he couldnt read my mind I guess. He was about to run by me when I reached out grabbing his arm and flinched dropping it as i felt like I was zapped. I was about to open my mouth to speak when I was hearing thoughts running through his head and I backed up suddenly and darted off. I could hear him behind me and I didnt know where I was even going. I stopped at a tree and waited until he caught up with me.

"what are you doing?" He asked annoyed. '_I cant believe Carlisle thought she'd end up being my mate.'_

I frowned and looked at him. "your mate?"

He looked shocked and glanced at me raising his eyebrow. '_how did she know that? Bella can you hear me?' _I nodded and he glared. _'how is that possible? I need to speak to carlisle'_ He took off running and I went after him trying to keep my breathing steady. He might not get wore out but I eventually would and I still needed human food. He shot one last look at me before he took off into the cabin we were staying at and took Carlisle off to the side to speak. I went into the kitchen and smiled at Esme. She was so motherly.

"hello esme" I said softly and she turned to look at me.

"hello bella. I made you a meal hope you like it" She smiled _'I wish Edward would give her a chance. I'm glad I have a daughter now, maybe edward wont be so alone'_ this brought me back to the whole mate thing. What did I just sign up for?


	3. Edward's Distraction

--**I dont own anything twilight, we all know who does--**

* * *

After Edward told Carlisle about what happened with me, Carlisle asked his friend Eleazar for help. Seems as though Eleazar could read someone's ability. He lived in Alaska and we were supposed to get there sometime today. It had been 4 days since I had awaken from being changed and I still didnt know what to think. I could see better, smell better, ran faster, I was alot stronger. I didnt need to hunt like the others, the fox I had drank from had been keeping my thirst at bay I just continued to eat human food everyday. I could also sleep and from what Carlisle said, if I chose to have children in the future I could. Now we just needed to know the extent of my gift. We got out of Carlisle's car and saw a man and his 'mate'. I figure this was Eleazar.

"Bella? come here" Carlisle called out to me. We had moved from my home and decided to stay in Alaska for awhile until I had control over my gifts. Not to mention they had found my blood and had a funeral so... I couldnt stay in Forks if it was going to wind up that I was dead. That couldnt play off well.

I walked to where Carlisle was and greeted Eleazar hearing him gasp. What is it? I had learned how to close off my mind from listening to others but right now I was curious. I was about to open up my mind to hear his thoughts when he spoke.

"she is very powerful Carlisle" He said in awe. I raised my eyebrow and looked between the two men.

"can you tell us her gifts?" Esme asked as she made her presence known to me.

Eleazar nodded and reached out taking my hand giving me a zap and I almost pulled away from him but he looked at me intently, his golden eyes twinkling. "She is a shield. Both mental and physical. She also has the power to absorb the powers of others by touch. Not to mention she has the power to shapeshift"

"wait..huh?" I asked in shock. Since when could vampires change appearance?

"Carlisle told me before how you were a halfbreed because of a pregnancy when you had been turned. It seems as though not only did this child stop you from being completely turned you absorved the gene of the shapeshifter that when added to the vampire gene must mean even more"

"that is amazing" carlisle said with a smile. "so you think she could shapeshift to animals or humans or vampires?"

"we wouldnt know until she learns how to tap into that power. But she has the ability. Carlisle you got a great new addition to the family." He smiled at me before kissing my hand and backing up. He gave me a slight bow then walked off with Carlisle to discuss things I guess. So I was powerful? And shapeshifter? Jacob had the ability to shift? How did I not know that?

* * *

Minnesota. This was different from Forks, definitely different from Alaska. We had stayed in in Alaska for a few years, time flew by before I even knew what happened and then after I had mastered everything we made the trip to move. Luckily I didnt have the 'sparkle' problem that the others had. But unlucky for me, I had to go to school with Edward. The story was that we were twins. We sure fought like siblings, that much is sure. It didnt matter than we both liked classical music, or that we both liked to read. We hardly got along and I didnt understand it. Esme had explained to me how they had thought me and Edward would fall in love. Her and Carlisle had been worried about him because he had no interest in the girls who had interest in him and he had been alone since 1918. I felt bad for him, but I wasnt going to date him. I would at most be his friend and his sister. I wasnt interested in him romantically.

It was supposed to be the first day in our new school today. We were going to be juniors since we both could pass as such. In reality I was 18 and Edward was 17, well in our frozen body state. So it wasnt too far fetched. I was pretty nervous. I wasnt the best at getting to know people, I was more of the shy type. So if I only had Edward to be around then I would have no friends because while I was scared to approach others he scared others from approaching. That combined would keep us alone to ourselves.

"Edward seriously. Stop making that face" i couldnt hide the annoyance in my voice. We just arrived to school and he was already scaring people. "Can you be a bit more approachable?"

"Bella" He said lowly to where only I could hear him. "Being friends with humans is not on my top list. I cant get too close anyways"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the people we passed as we walked into the school building. Girls were staring at Edward, their thoughts full of so many dirty things they wanted to do and I knew he was enjoying the attention even if he tried to tell me otherwise. I gave small smiles and tried my best to seem approachable to the other students as I walked to the office getting my info then going to put my things away. I hope these people were welcoming.

I caught the scent of someone while I made my way to homeroom and spotted Edward from the corner of my eye looking in a slight daze. I followed his eyes and saw a beautiful blonde. The way everyone around her would stare she had to know she was wanted by all. And she had the presence of a princess. I bet that was right up Edward's alley, to spoil a female. And she looked as though she would love to be spoiled. I shook my head and walked into my homeroom ready for my day to go as smoothly as possible.

And my day was pretty decent, at lunch it had been me and Edward. I ate and he faked. I guess people really thought we were twins because I heard them talking about us all day. I had listened to Edward's thoughts when he wasnt paying attention and saw he was listening to the mystery blonde's thoughts. He did this all day I wager but when I spoke to him about her he just said her thoughts were entertaining.

I listened and really her thoughts werent that amusing. She cared about her image more than her school work and loved all the attention she could get. She was interested in Edward though, because he never approached her. She wanted him to ask her out and he never voiced wether he would or not. When we got home I noticed he was about to go out to hunt but I stopped him.

"edward. You like her dont you?" I questioned trying to question him and get the truth rather than invading his privacy of his mind.

"who?" Oh so we play unintelligent now?

"You know who. The blonde. Rosalie Hale" I saw his eyes lighten slightly before he glared in my direction. "its ok to like her. Date her if you want there is nothing wrong with that-"

"Bella we cant get too close to these people. Humans age and die. And I could never be with a girl in a relationship if i wanted to unless she was like me. I dont want to hurt anyone" With that he took off and I sighed walking into our home. Esme must be hunting and Carlisle was at the hospital. I sat on the couch and stared at the knitting that I had started but never finished. I needed something to entertain myself so I picked it up finishing this..scarf? And as I worked I tried to plan a way to make this house not so depressing. I was going to help Edward

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_A few things for those who were curious:_

_1) Bella was changed at 18 years old, it was 1935._

_2) this story is not in the same type of timeline that twilight was, I did a bit more than just switching the order and circumstances of the certain characters._

_3) Right now in the story it should be around 1938-1939._


	4. Making a split decision

--**I dont own anything twilight, we all know who does--**

* * *

This was definitely harder than I imagined. I was trying so hard to get Edward to speak to Rosalie with no luck. I had approached her and asked what she thought about my 'twin' and she confessed she had a thing for him but he was too brooding and seemed like he had something wrong with him because he looked at her like she was ugly.

If she only knew.

When Edward would be in his room I would listen to his thoughts. He would replay times he saw her, how he viewed her beauty, what he'd do for her if he had been human. I know he's been a jerk to me but I want him happy. I had always been one to help others, not sure why but Jacob always called me selfless. I would hurt to help others, no matter what. It felt like a curse really.

It had been months of trying to get everyone happy. It was not working out right. Rosalie had decided to date other boys at school, she wanted to make Edward jealous. Me and Edward both read it from her mind. These boys were toys in her game. And while part of Edward wanted her to find one who really meant something to her, he also wanted her to himself.

"I hate History" I huffed playing with my fork in the lunch room. I wanted to mess with people's minds a bit, shifting into a different person. But of course Edward kept telling me no. What fun was school? Seriously. I didnt need to really graduate, I wasnt human anymore. I would be alive for eternity basically. And from what Carlisle had explained. Every new place we moved I had to attend school. High school, then college. Until I couldnt pass as any older then we move. It didnt seem fair to me. I could never make friends. Well I could if I chose to send letters. I could see them too if I shifted to look older. It came in handy, this power of mine.

"you get used to it" Edward muttered crumbling a piece of bread in his fingers. "with our photographic memories, once we learn it we never forget it. So we dont even have to study, just do it. So after this round of schooling, you should be good for the rest of our existance."

I couldnt help but sigh. He didnt consider our lives 'living'. Even mine. I wasnt normal, I would never live like a real person. I resented his thoughts. If you could experience, you could live. He was living everyday he wasnt dust. he failed to realize that.

"are you going to help Carlisle this weekend at the hospital?" I knew I was. It interested me. The medical things. And I loved to watch carlisle save lives. He was a role model.

"no." He said glumly. "I'm going to Denali"

"why?" I didnt understand.

"Eleazar aquired a new member of his family. And he wanted my expertise to see if she would be willing to fully take on their lifestyle"

I simply nodded. They couldve asked me but I still had enough human blood to drive a human blood drinker crazy. Not the best idea.

I was happy they day was finished fast enough. I wanted to get home, and ride the horses I had begged Carlisle to get for me. It was funny, they told me that my pets smelled delicious. It was a bit strange at first but then I started teasing them saying how my horses were like alcohol. Something they werent allowed to have. But I loved my horses. I had 2. Twilight and Eclipse. Twilight was a lighter color, and Eclipse was black. My babies.

I ran into the house quickly pushing past Edward who was getting ready to leave for the weekend. It was friday and he needed to be there but early tomorrow morning. I changed quickly and went outside calling Twilight over. I smiled at her and put on the saddle before climbing up onto her back. I usually rode her in the woods. It was calming to me. I figured I had about 2 hours before Esme would be home cooking my dinner. I was good with time, I knew how the sun would be in the sky at a particular time.

After my time was up I went and put Twilight up and ran into the house just as Esme had made my plate. I smiled and sat down eating. I had taken to Esme as my mother so much easier than my biological mother. Everyone should experience a motherly love such as what Esme gave me and Edward. Blood or not we were her children, just as we were to Carlisle. I loved my family, even if my 'twin' was a jackass.

* * *

When I awoke Saturday morning I was ready to head to the hospital. Edward had left me a note telling me to stay out of his room and I scoffed. Like I'd want to go in there anyways. I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast before seeing Carlisle come downstairs in his hospital wear.

"we're going to leave after you get finished eating" He said giving me a smile. He must have fed last night because his eyes were a perfect golden color.

"ok dad" I said out of reflex and saw the look on his face. He looked like he could cry if it was possible.

"I'll be out in the car" He said giving me a nod then walking outside.

I quickly finished my breakfast then made sure I was presentable before meeting him out at the car. He opened the door for me then got in himself. Once we got to the hospital he said his welcomes and the others welcomed me. I gave my smiles and decided to help run errands for the nurses. They were low on staff during this time so my help would be welcomed.

It was about 4 in the afternoon when the doors swung open to the hospital with a couple of gurneys coming through. The first 2 were covered in white sheets, they must just need confirmation before making their way to the morgue. I hated death. I was glad I didnt need to die. I frowned watching as Carlisle came out and confirmed the deaths of the 2 sheet covered beings. He shook his head and then looked towards the door as another gurney was brought in. This one was alive, but I recognized from this distance. Her smell, the blonde hair matted with blood...this was Rosalie.

I pushed past the other nurses and made my way to Carlisle. "Carlisle this is her"

He looked at me confused as I helped him push her into a hospital room. "who Bella?"

"Rosalie Hale. Carlisle..you have to save her." I said pleadingly. She couldnt die, she just couldnt.

"I'll try my best Bella. She has a critical gunshot wound to her abdomen. She's bleeding out I dont know if I can save her"

"No Carlisle please! She's Edward's mate!" I shouted before thinking and bit on my lip as he looked at me questioningly. "Carlisle if she dies Edward may not love again. He hasnt admitted it but he loves her. LOVES her. But he was scared to because she's human. Please. Dont let her die"

A look of recognition went across his face and he nodded. I listened to her heartbeat. It was beating strongly even though she was close to death. He could change her, he could do it.

_Bella I'm going to go out and tell them there was nothing I could do. Tell them she died like her parents. Listen for me to give you the signal then cover her with the sheet and push her to the morgue. From there I'll meet you then we'll get her to the house. I'll do this for Edward_

I nodded at his thoughts and stood there watching her as her breathing shallowed. She was going to die if we didnt hurry. He walked out and I heard him speaking to the others telling them as he told me he would

_go now._

I went as soon as he told me to. Laying the white sheet over herbody and putting on a glum face as I pushed her to the morgue. It was no time before Carlisle showed up at the morgue and spoke so lowly that we wouldnt risk an echo.

"after I give her my venom I need you to run her home. I have to take care of the paperwork about her 'death' then I will be there"

I nodded and stood back as he looked her over. He bit her ankles, wrists, and neck. I could hear as the venom was rushing through her body and with a slight nod I grabbed her and was gone so fast no one could see me. I had barely got away from the hospital before her screams began to get loud. I didnt stop though, I kept going. I ran all of the way home and saw Esme at the door waiting for me. She opened the door and brought me to Carlisle's study where she had put a small hospital bed. I gave her a small smile and laid Rosalie onto it. She screamed and I was wondering if I was doing the right thing.

"you did the right thing Bella. Carlisle told me what you said. Edward will thank you" I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself sitting down watching her.

I hoped he thanked me. I did all I could think of for him. I tried to get my breathing under control and curled up on the couch closing my eyes. I needed to rest now, Esme would help. Carlisle would help. I did all I could do. I'm sorry Rosalie. Dont hate me Edward


	5. Author Note

Sorry I haven't been around in awhile. I completely forgot I had stories up and lost the saved parts of them! But I will read over what I've posted so far and then start anew. I'm back to feeling creative and I'm ready to share my random ideas. I should have a new chapter posted by tomorrow.


	6. The Awakening and the Surprise

-**I dont own anything twilight, we all know who does-**

* * *

Three days of waiting.

Before the first day was over Edward had come home.

I was prepared for harsh words. Prepared for him to be upset that I let her be changed when he always felt we were monsters.

I on the other hand never saw us as monsters. We were given a second chance and we didn't hurt anyone. I had never fed from a human.

We helped people and how could someone who used their life to help others, such as Carlisle, be considered a soulless monster? No one could say that he was one of those. Even Edward couldn't argue with that.

Luckily for me, Edward had been grateful. His exact words had been,

_**"I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lost her"**_.

That was enough for me to feel good on the decision that I made.

Edward being alone for eternity, or choosing to off himself because of losing his mate, wasn't an option. Carlisle was happy, and Edward would be happy as well. I was determined to help him.

I was sitting in my room listening to Rosalie's heart slow down and Edward speaking to her through her sounds of pain. I knew the fire was intense and her screams over the last few days had been intense until her voice had given out.

As soon as I heard the last beat of her heart Carlisle's low voice was heard and we all made our way to the room to enter the room.

I stood by Esme and held her hand as we waited for Rosalie to open her eyes.

Once she did, we waited to see her reaction. She lay there for awhile just staring at Edward who had ahold of her hand and was looking at her. It seemed like eternity before she spoke.

"Am I dead?"

She put her hand to her mouth at the sound of her voice and then sat up quickly, her body to the mirror before we could even process what she was doing.

"I'm..." She started as she took in the red eyes that came from being a newborn, and then ran her hands over her body in the dress Esme had changed her into. _'scary, dreaming, this can't be real...and I'm incredibly..'_

"Beautiful" Edward finished her sentence making her eyes dart to him.

"..hungry" She said shyly and smiled.

"Edward, why don't you go with Rosalie to get something to eat and explain everything to her. We will be here if you need us" Carlisle said as he moved over towards Esme and I. He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a sense of pride coming from him. I knew that now I was the only one who would be alone but I could handle it. I could do this.

Hours later when Rosalie and Edward returned it seemed they had already accepted that they would be together. That was the beginning of the lovefest I would have to deal with.

At night, I would go out to myself to be far enough away to not listen to the lovemaking of my family. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years.

As a vampire, time really meant much of nothing.

We moved shortly after Rosalie's change and after a few years in one city, we were off to another.

I had expected her to be upset with me, I knew in her human life she had wanted children but she never acted like I had cursed her. I knew she was upset by it at times but having Edward was enough for her. Who would give up that sort of love?

We had been debating our next move when the doorbell rang. Carlisle went to answer and we saw a small pixie of a girl and a blonde cowboy. I raised my brow and before I could ask who they were the little spiky girl was clung to my body.

"I'm so happy to meet you! We're going to be best friends! I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice. I see the future and i know just who you all are. Jasper is my mate, and we want to live with you and live your lifestyle. We can be one happy family and I promise no one will regret it. I've seen it!" She rambled and I felt myself absorb her power before noticing I could feel a few emotions and I figured her mate was an empath. He looked a bit more reserved and I wondered just who he was exactly. Why was he so...dark? He reminded me of Edward at times before he had met Rosalie, like he hated things inside of himself. I made it my mission to get close to him.

"Welcome to the family Alice and Jasper, lets sit down and discuss things" Esme said with a motherly smile and we all took a seat knowing we were going to have new siblings. It would be our first time knowing we couldn't bet against Alice.


	7. Blurry Dimple Visions

-**I dont own anything twilight, we all know who does-**

* * *

Nothing new happened for me, for years.

Alice and her stupid visions didn't help me in the slightest.

I always got the same stories, be patient.

I had a problem with patience.

Sure I could absorb the power to see the future, but I had never been able to grasp it as easily as I had the other gifts.

I saw the visions as blurry, and Alice saw them much clearer so I left her to it as our future predictor.

"Time for school!"

I would have jumped if I was still human. Alice was way too hyper for her own good.

Over the years, times had changed. The styles changed and we had to find our own personalities in this era.

The family dynamic changed as well.

Edward and I were still twins, and Alice was our younger sister, who was one of those children born about 10 months after we were. Our mother was Esme's sister, and when her sister died with her husband, she took us in since we had no parents.

Jasper and Rosalie were siblings, but Rose was a year older than he was. They were said to have been adopted shortly after we were from a foster home.

The stories worked for us. Since Edward and I had talked so much and gotten close we could have conversations in our head and it made us seem like freaky twins.

So Rosalie, Edward, and I all were seen as Seniors.

Alice and Jasper were Juniors.

"Bella!"

I scowled and looked at the outfit that I was supposed to wear and rolled my eyes before putting on the outfit.

Sure it was my clothes style technically, but it had some girly writing on it and Alice knew I hated it but she made me wear it anyways.

I slipped on my black uggs and looks at myself in the skinny jeans. My hair was cascading down my back and the graphic tee I had on would be amazing if it didn't have some glittery writing. Who liked glitter? I glittered, or well shimmered, when the sun hit me. That was enough sparkle for me.

I quietly got my things and moved to join Edward in his car before we watched Rosalie take off in her red car and we took off behind her and Jasper.

We all had out own cars, but we found it easier to do it this way, 'blood siblings' with 'blood siblings' type of thing. We would be more comfortable with our actual family if we were human right?

When we got to the school I hopped out of the car and was on my way to the front doors when I smelled something that made me pause.

My vision clouded and I just saw dimples in this vision before it went away. What the hell kind of vision was that?

I looked over at Alice who was grinning before I heard the distinctive sounds of loud hip hop.

I didn't quite understand the rap and all. No one could relate to throwing money and having a ton of cars unless you were one of the famous rappers.

Not to mention all the talk about 'getting low'. Don't get me wrong, I could dance to it if I needed to but some of the stuff was idiotic.

What was more surprising to me was when the source of the music pulled up right beside us.

I looked over to see a monster of a man get out of this huge jeep and situate his backpack before he glanced towards my direction.

When my eyes caught his blue eyes I felt like I was on fire. I pressed my lips together and quickly went into the building without speaking or looking at him again. I knew what that was but I didn't know who he was. He had to be new.

I felt a flutter beside me once I got my first class out of the way and was by my locker and knew that Alice was on my right so I spoke lowly.

"You know anything about him?"

"His name is Emmett McCarty. He just moved here with his parents. He has 2 older brothers who have their own lives, and well he's southern. Its adorable really, it reminds me of Jasper. I have him in my first hour class by the way" She mused.

"Ok I have Literature next so.." I started to go past her when she called out to me.

"When the teacher asks you a question, say yes"

"That's terribly cryptic" I complained trying to dig into her head but she was blocking me.

"Just say yes..you won't regret it ok?"

I nodded and waved at her before walking into history and taking a seat. I opened my book preparing for a lesson when I saw this Emmett walk in. He talked to the teacher and I was zoned out when I heard the teacher speak before asking me yes or no. I blinked and smiled. "yes"

I didn't know what I agreed to but Emmett was soon sitting by me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett" He greeted holding out his hand.

I quickly put my hand in his and shook it hoping the temperature of my body didn't cause problems. With the strange powers that I had from my change, I was warmer than my family but just a bit under normal so I claimed a blood circulation problem.

"I'm Bella, well Isabella but I prefer Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella"

When he smiled I noticed the deep dimples in his cheeks and remembered the vision of dimples.

Mate. Mine.

I shook it from me and smiled a little. "Nice to meet you too Emmett"

I wondered then if it came down to it, and he was my mate like my body was telling me, would I ever be able to change him? I didn't know how much of a freak I really was until I had to think about changing others.

"Now...for the rest of the week I want you and your deskmate choosing a well known piece of literature and I need you to present a description of how the views of society were from the time period of the book.. There are many options but I think this will make Literature all that much more fun don't you?

I glanced at Emmett and before I could say anything there was a knock at the door and Edward came in grabbing me and directing me out with a serious look on his face.

"What is your problem?" I asked with a scowl. I don't know what he told the teacher about why he was yanking me out of class.

"We have a problem, and we need to talk to Carlisle."

"What is it?"

"Wolves..Shapeshifters.."


End file.
